Materi
by Ninndya
Summary: Berawal dari kebosanan, sehingga Gaara mendapatkan materi yang tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling. Gaara jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya di tengah-tengah taman bunga mungil di samping halaman sekolah. GaaraHinata.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Gaara Sabaku and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: OOC, banyak pengulangan kata, typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Dalam proses pembelajaran dibutuhkan satu atau lebih teori untuk membimbing siswa dalam belajar. Salah satu teori yang umum digunakan guru ialah teori kognitif, di mana dalam teori ini berfungsi untuk membangun dan menstimulus unsur-unsur kognisi dalam diri siswa, yakni kemampuan psikis atau mental yang berupa mengamati, melihat, menyangka, memperhatikan, menduga, dan kemudian menilai, tetapi tidak semua siswa dapat menggunakan unsur kognisi dalam dirinya secara optimal.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi tuan muda Sabaku, teori ini berkembang begitu saja tanpa bantuan stimulus dari pengajar setelah ia menemukan materi berupa: rambut indigo, iris lavender, bibir penuh yang selalu membentuk kurva keramahan, dan pipi tembam yang selalu merona. Materi temuannya ini sangat berharga –begitulah kata pemuda tampan ini.

Bermula ketika pemuda berhelai merah darah ini merasa bosan karena ketidakhadiran seorang guru dan dia lebih memilih melihat berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam di sepanjang halaman sekolahnya dibanding bencengkrama dengan teman-temannya, dan ketika itulah dia melihat sekelebat indigo yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga mungil yang terletak di pojok samping halaman sekolahnya.

Di matanya, helai indigo itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan bunga-bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Dan saat itulah unsur kognisi dalam dirinya bergerak dengan cepat dan bekerja secara optimal.

Bagaimana saat itu, iris jadenya mengamati wanita itu bergerak dengan anggun, mengamati bagaimana kedua bahu itu turun dan naik ketika wanita itu bernapas, mengamati bagaimana kedua pipi wanita itu merona bahagia saat melihat kupu-kupu terbang di sekitar bunga-bunga, mengamati bagaimana senyum itu tercipta saat ia menyirami bunga-bunga dengan kristal air, dan bagaimana wajah itu tersipu saat ia sadar jika sepasang jade tengah mengamatinya.

.

Di lain kesempatan, iris jade pemuda ini akan berbinar bahagia ketika tanpa sengaja melihat wanita berhelai indigo itu berjalan kerepotan dengan lembar-lembar yang menumpuk di kedua tangannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Gaara-kun."

Dan Gaara tidak akan pernah menyangka bagaimana jantungnya akan berdetak begitu cepat hanya karena beberapa kata yang merangkai namanya keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

.

Selalu juga pemuda Sabaku ini akan memperhatikan dengan sangat wajah wanita itu ketika mereka sedang berhadapan.

Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu berubah-ubah ketika sedang berbicara, memperhatikan bagaimana jemari itu menyelipkan helai-helai indigonya ke belakang telinga, memperhatikan bagaimana poni tebalnya menari ketika kepala itu bergerak-gerak, memperhatikan bagaimana alis yang sama indigo dengan helainya bisa menukik lucu ketika wanita itu sedang berpikir keras, memperhatikan bagaima mata indah yang dihiasi oleh kelereng unik itu bisa terlihat begitu jernih, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua pipi tembam itu merona disetiap kesempatan, memperhatikan bagaimana hidung dan bibir itu bisa tercipta begitu mungil dan sangat pas dibentuk wajahnya, dan Gaara selalu suka memperhatikan keseluruhan bagaian wanita indigo itu.

"Gaara-kun, berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak melihatmu Hinata, aku sedang memperhatikanmu."

Dan Gaara selalu senang memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu akan memerah karena perkataannya.

.

Pernah juga Gaara menduga-duga bagaimana jika bibir penuh wanita itu dia kecup. Apakah wajah wanita itu akan memerah, apakah wanita itu akan tersipu karena malu, apakah wanita itu akan mendelikan kelereng uniknya, apakah kening yang tertutupi poni itu akan mengerut, apakan wanita itu akan membalas kecupannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, a –a –pa yang Gaara-kun lakukan?!"

Gaara menyeringai bahagia, karena semua dugaannya mengenai mengecup bibir wanita itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

Semua tindak-tanduk perbuatan seseorang akan selalu dinilai oleh orang yang lainnya.

Begitu juga dengan Gaara Sabaku, dia pemuda yang suka dan pandai menilai, tetapi satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia nilai olehnya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara tidak akan pernah tahu berapa angka yang pas untuk bisa menilai wajah rupawan Hinata, Gaara tidak pernah tahu hal apa yang sesuai untuk menilai sikap, sifat, kelakukan, perbuatan, tingkah laku, kesederhanaan, kebaikan sorang Hinata, Gaara tidak akan tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menilai keseluruhan yang ada pada diri Hinata.

Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu dan dia merasa senang dengan ketidaktahuannya ini.

Karena bagi seorang Gaara Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dinilai dengan apapun juga.

.

.

Dalam teori kognitif memandang belajar sebagai proses memfungsikan unsur kognisi, terutama unsur pikiran untuk dapat mengenal stimulus yang datang dari luar.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Gaara Sabaku, pikirannya terus saja berfungsi untuk mengelola materi yang ditemukannya, otaknya terus saja menstimulus dirinya untuk mencerna materi berupa; helai indigo helai indigo helai indigo, merah merah, pipi merah merona, bibir penuh bibir penuh, bibir penuh yang selalu melengkung membentuk senyum, tetapi satu hal yang belum dapat dicerna oleh pemuda tampan ini; bagaimana iris lavender keperakan itu tidak dapat membuatnya berpaling, menyedotnya dalam pusaran laut, menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan yang sangat dalam.

Bahkan seorang Sabaku yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya mengelola apapun dengan mudah, tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa iris unik itu menenggelamkannya dalam kebingungan yang menyenagkan, euforia yang membuatnya tidak ingin berpaling, merasa ingin terus-menerus berada di dalamnya.

Apakah otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi secara optimal?

Gaara menarik sudut bibir begitu melihat wanita yang sedang bermain di pikirannya terlihat berjalan di sepanjang koridor bersama dua orang lainnya yang menurut Gaara tidak penting.

Tersenyum dengan menutup bibir begitu wanita berambut pirang di sebelahnya membisikkan sesuatu.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sehingga membuat wanita indigo-nya merona. Gaara tidak suka itu. Tidak suka jika ada yang melihat rona itu selai dirinya.

"Gaara-kun."

Gaara selalu dibingungkan oleh jantungnya yang bekerja dengan keras, menghentak-hentak, memukul dadanya dengan debaran yang sampai di pendengarannya begitu mulut itu menyuarakan namanya.

"Gaara-kun menghalangi jalan," Hinata berkata disertai senyuman.

Bahkan Gaara tidak mengerti, bagaimana hanya dengan lengkungan sabit yang terbentuk di bibir wanita itu bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang, mengirimkan hawa panas yang dapat memerahkan kedua pipinya dengan samar, menghangatkan perasaannya. Sungguh Gaara tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana kulitnya seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu menyentuhnya, menariknya untuk tidak menghalangi jalan, Gaara bisa merasakan sengatan itu.

Bagaimana tubuhnya terasa mengigil saat menarik wanita itu, membimbingnya berjalan di sepanjang koridor, menaiki tangga, menuju atap dengan langit cerah yang terpampang dengan jelas, dan berakhir dengan menyudutkan wanita itu di pagar pembatas.

"Ga –Gaara-kun?"

Gaara selalu suka mendengar suara lembut yang menyuarakan namanya, bagaimana mata itu mengerling malu, pipi itu memerah tersipu, wajah itu yang menghangat di bawah telapak yang membingkainya. Gaara selalu suka.

"Suki da."

Gaara juga selalu suka bagaimana kedua mata itu membola lucu, bagaimana wajah itu memerah sempurna, bagaimana kepala itu menduduk malu, bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar walau Gaara selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Suki yo, Gaara-kun."

Dan Gaara akan merasa sangat bahagia ketika iris unik itu menatap matanya dalam dan jawaban dengan nada tegas namun lembut meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir materinya.

Ya, materinya. Kekasihnya. Hinata Hyuuga.

**END**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Gaara-kun."

Gaara membuka kelopaknya yang terpejam saat mendengar panggilan lembut itu, dia mengernyit tidak suka saat Hinata menggerakan kakinya dan menyebabkan kepala Gaara yang menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantalan terguncang.

"Apa," ketusnya.

"Gara-gara Gaara-kun, aku jadi membolos, aku jadi ketinggalan mata pelajaran."

"Jadi semua salahku?" Gaara menatap datar wajah Hinata yang berada di atasnya.

"Tentu saja salah Gaara-kun," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin menatap jade yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kalau Gaara-kun tidak menggeretku ke atap, aku tidak mungkin membolos. Gaara-kun harusnya tidak membiasakan diri membolos, apalagi Gaara-kun sampai mengajakku. Gaara-kun harus bertanggung jawab," Hinata mengakhiri ocehannya dalam sekali tarikan napas, Hinata memang bisa lebih cerewet bila menyangkut soal pendidikan.

"Jadi, Kau ingin aku bertanggungjawab?"

"Tentu…sa…ja," Hinata berkata ragu saat melihat Gaara yang sedang menyeringai lebar. "Ti-tidak, Ga-Gaara-kun tidak pe-,"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Gaara mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat dan mendorong belakang kepala Hinata agar wajah gadis itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

**Owari**

* * *

**AN**

Gaara deketin Hinata setelah dia lihat Hinata di taman bunga, dari situ mereka deket, terus lama-lama jadian.

.

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah mau membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


End file.
